Training Everyday Keeps the Sickness Away?
by Elcall
Summary: When Tsukigami doesn't show up to class, the boys get worried. What's wrong with him today? Oneshot. Platonic Tengenji and Tsukigami. Cover image by ムープ @Y Mukuge on Twitter.


**I really love Starmyu and it's pretty amazing that it took me this long to finally write for it. I have a couple other stories that I have written out for Starmyu, already... will post them in due time ^^ When I fall, I fall hard. Enjoy this one piece.**

 **I do not own Starymu.**

 **~0~**

The sky was still dark, the sun was soon to rise, a few rays coloring the clouds. Kuga pulled his bag over his shoulder quietly as he finished dressing for work.

A mumbled sigh made him cast a glance to his left where his roommate slept. Tsukigami shifted with his back towards Kuga. Kuga shrugged it off; Tsukigami was usually still asleep when he left so it wasn't anything surprising.

With a tap of his shoes, Kuga exit the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

 **~0~**

"Good morning, Tengenji!" Hoshitani cheered as he entered the classroom, Nayuki towing behind.

"Hoshitani, you're late!" Tengenji reprimanded from his seat.

"Sorry Tengenji-kun!" Nayuki squeaked, "that's my fault! I forgot to add salt to the meat in today's lunch, so I had to redo them!"

Tengenji grumbled, "Alright, whatever. Just sit down, our teacher is going to be here soon."

"Yes sir!" Hoshitani grinned.

Sure enough, just as the two settled into their seats, their teacher entered, beginning their math lesson.

A quarter way through class, all three boys' cell phones simultaneously buzzed with a new message. They quietly slipped their devices out, checking them.

It was from Kuga in the group chat.

' _has anyone seen tsukigami?_ '

Nayuki quickly typed back a message, ' _He's not in your class?_ '

' _no,_ ' Kuga replied, ' _last i saw him he was in bed but it was early bc i was heading to work._ '

Hoshitani, who sat in the front of the three boys, tossed a glance back at Nayuki and Tengenji. ' _Someone should go check up on him_ ,' Hoshitani sent.

' _not me i have to take notes,_ ' Kuga responded.

Before Hoshitani could offer himself, Tengenji sent a message. ' _Hoshitani, you're weak at math. You stay in class. I'll go find Tsukigami._ '

Hoshitani sent a sad face emoji.

' _It's true, Hoshitani-kun…_ ' Nayuki added.

Tengenji tucked his phone inside his pocket and raised his hand, "Teacher! I grabbed the wrong subject notebook! I'm going to my room to get the correct one!"

The whole class, Nayuki and Hoshitani included, watched as the pompous teen exit the room without a word or glance at anyone.

"A-Ah, y-you can't-" the teacher stuttered to no avail.

The door slid shut behind him and he was gone.

Hoshitani and Nayuki sighed.

' _Tengenji…_ ' Hoshitani messaged.

Tengenji smirked to himself as he walked out of the school. ' _I'm out! Onto the dorms!_ '

Kuga replied, ' _the door should be open._ '

Tengenji nodded, tucking his phone back into his bag. Something curled inside his stomach and he picked up his stroll to a light jog in order to get to the dorms faster.

When he arrived, he rushed to their side of the dorm and navigated the halls until he was in front of Tsukigami and Kuga's door.

Panting slightly, Tengenji rapped his knuckles on the wood surface. "Tsukigami? Are you in there?" He received no response. Tengenji huffed, "I'm coming in!"

He swung the door open and found the room dark. The large window that covered the main wall was mostly covered by the curtain, prevent the daylight to seep in.

Tengenji frowned, slowly stepping inside, "Hello?" Everything in the room seemed untouched. He looked at the bed. The blankets were bundled up on the surface. "Tsukigami?" Tengenji asked again, eyeing the bundle. He reached over and tugged a part of it over, revealing a flush faced Kaito.

"Hey, Tsukigami…" Tengenji huffed, annoyed. He put his hand on the laying teen's shoulder to shake him, but immediately withdrew it with disgust, "Yuck! You're soaking in sweat!" Instead he leaned closer, shouting, "Wake up!"

Tsukigami blinked his eyes, his head turning slightly upward, "Huh?"

"Don't _huh_ me!" Tengenji shouted.

Tsukigami's eyes shut again, and he let out a loud cough.

Tengenji jumped back. He deadpanned in realization. With a facepalm, he sighed, "Oh no. You're sick."

"Sick?" Tsukigami suddenly said, his throat scratching and causing him to cough again. "I'm not… it's not…" he trailed off.

Tengenji rolled his eyes, "And delirious." He took out his phone and sent a message. ' _Bad news._ '

' _what happened?!_ ' Hoshitani immediately replied, as if waiting for Tengenji's message.

' _Tsukigami's sick._ ' Tengenji sent back.

' _Oh no! D:_ ' Nayuki sent.

' _no way? How? tsukigami of all people?_ ' Hoshitani messaged.

' _that makes sense,_ ' Kuga sent, ' _he seemed a bit weird in the morning..._ '

' _take him to the nurse or get the nurse to come!_ ' Nayuki instructed.

' _Okay,_ ' Tengenji sent lastly and looked at the dozing boy again.

"Hey Tsukigami, can you get up?" Tengenji tried. "You should go to the nurse."

The boy didn't twitch.

Tengenji's eye twitched, "I'll… just get the nurse." Luckily, there was a nurse stationed at the dorm and at the school, so it didn't take too long for Tengenji to find help and lead them back to Tsukigami.

"Oh yeah," the male nurse said as he eyed Tsukigami, "he's clearly sick. It doesn't look like he can get up so we'll have to carry him to the clinic."

"Carry?" Tengenji blinked.

The nurse shook his head, "I mean with our gurney." He dug through his bag, pulling out a thermometer and a walkie talkie. "I'll call for help so you don't need to be bothered. Go ahead and get back to class."

Tengenji hesitated.

The nurse smiled, "We'll take care of him. You can come check on him in the clinic during your break."

"Okay, fine," Tengenji said after a moment of hesitation. "And it's not that I'm worrying about him, if that's what you are thinking." With that he turned around and glided out of the room with his head high.

The nurse laughed, "We'll be expecting you!"

Tengenji ducked his head as soon as was out of sight and sighed. That Tsukigami and always causing trouble. He took out his phone to inform the others as he returned to class, fashionably late and without his math notebook.

 **~0~**

As soon as the bell rang, four students were at the front gates as quickly as they could.

Hoshitani bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for Kuga to catch up, "Come on, come on. We need to see Tsukigami!"

"He was looking terrible earlier," Tengenji informed.

Nayuki looked down, "I hope he doesn't feel too bad… what's he going to eat?"

"Sorry," Kuga apologized, "I dropped my stuff on the way."

"It's okay," Hoshitani replied. He threw out a finger and pointed forward, "Let's go!" He shouted and started running.

The quad ran to the nearby dorm building quickly, rushing inside to the clinic suddenly.

"Tsukigami…" Hoshitani pant, "Where is he?"

The nurse looked up in surprise, "Oh, you must be his friends." He nodded at them while standing up and going towards a drawn curtain that the group followed him to. "I gave him medicine not too long ago and he fell asleep." He pulled the curtain open to show their sleeping teammate.

"Phew," Nayuki sighed.

"He still doesn't look good," Kuga commented.

The nurse nodded, "He's still sick. He'll probably be in for another day or two."

Hoshitani pouted, "Poor Tsukigami…"

"Well we don't wanna disturb him," the nurse said. "You boys head back. You're free to come back later."

Tengenji nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

"Alright," Hoshitani agreed, "We'll come back straight after practice."

"That sounds good," Nayuki said. "Thank you for looking after him."

The nurse smiled and gave short wave to the four as they stepped out, "No problem. I'll make sure he get better."

 **~0~**

Hoshitani stretched out his arms in front of him, "Ah, that was a good practice." He paused, "Too bad Tsukigami wasn't here."

Tengenji hummed as he pulled his bag over his shoulder, "I wonder if he's awake yet."

Kuga raised an eyebrow, "Why? Are you worried?"

Tengenji jumped, startled at the question. His face bloomed red, "O-Of course not! Tsukigami's just a boor who managed to get sick!"

They laughed at his reaction.

"W-Whatever!" Tengenji stuttered, "Let's just go! I need to play with my precious Tavian!"

Hoshitani grinned mischievously, "Whatever you say, _Ten-gen-ji_!"

"Huh? What's with that tone, Hoshitani?"

Nayuki laughed and Kuga sighed as they watched the two chase each other out of their practice room.

They caught up and together went back to their dorm building. They shuffled into the nurse's office more calmly this time.

"Oh hello," the nurse greeted. "You boys can go see him. He should be awake."

"Thank you," Hoshitani said, leading the way to the curtain. He pulled it open, revealing Tsukigami slightly sitting up against his pillows.

Tsukigami turned his head towards the noise, his expression tired, then blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but a cough ripped from his throat.

Nayuki rushed forward, picking up the glass of water sitting at the bedside table and holding it out for Tsukigami. Tsukigami calmed down his coughing and took a sip of it as the rest of them shuffled in.

"You guys…" Tsukigami said after mumbling a thanks to Nayuki.

"How are you feeling, Tsukigami-kun?" Nayuki asked as he put the cup back.

Tsukigami sighed, "Tired."

Hoshitani gave a small smile, "Sorry for surprising you."

He shook his head, "It's fine. I knew you would come. I just didn't know when." He lowered his gaze to his hands, "I can't believe I got sick."

A silent beat passed over them.

"I took notes for you," Kuga said.

"Yeah, thanks," Tsukigami answered.

Nayuki looked over the table, spotting a bowl full of soup and an open pack of crackers. He frowned, "Hey Tsukigami-kun, did you eat anything?"

Tsukigami glanced over in confusion, then paused. He turned his face away, "I didn't want to eat."

Nayuki sent him a pointed look, "You have to eat, especially since you're sick! How about I make you some special soup? What kind do you want?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Tsukigami answered.

Nayuki's demeanor darkened around his smile, the air growing chill around him. He repeated cooly, "What kind of soup do you want, Tsukigami-kun?"

The boys froze at his expression.

Tsukigami stiffened, "W-Well then, I guess a brothy soup… with a little meat and vegetables."

"Perfect!" Nayuki grinned, his dark aura gone suddenly, "I'll make it as soon as I can!"

Tsukigami sighed but smiled, "Thanks."

Nayuki paused, "But I think I'm going to need some ingredients…"

"I'll go get them for you," Kuga offered simply.

Nayuki brighted, "That'd be great! Thank you!"

Tsukigami rubbed his eyes, "I don't even remember how I ended up here."

"Ah," Hoshitani cut in, "Tengenji found you."

"Huh?" Tsukigami blinked.

"Yeah," Hoshitani continued, "Kuga said he didn't see you in class, so we sent Tengenji to find you. Then I guess he brought the nurse and they brought you here."

"Oh," Tsukigami said, his eyes drooping slightly.

"You honestly don't remember?" Tengenji asked suddenly.

Tsukigami shook her head, "No. My head was hurting, that's all I remember." He suddenly coughed, his eyes fluttering open and closed as his head bobbed.

The boys exchanged a look.

"We'll leave you to rest now," Nayuki said, gently pushing Tsukigami back into his pillows. "We'll see you later."

Tsukigami simply hummed as he dropped his head into his pillow and passed out.

"Wow," Tengenji deadpanned.

Hoshitani chuckled, "Come on, let's leave him to rest."

They shuffled out of the room, informing the nurse that Tsukigami had fallen asleep as they left.

Within their evening hours, Nayuki managed to stir up a creamy soup with ingredients that Kuga quickly brought from the market. Hoshitani and Tengenji practiced and did homework, respectively.

Nayuki poured the soup into a bowl and bagged it up soon after everyone gathered in their main space. "The soup's done! Who wants to take it?"

Hoshitani leaped up, "I do!"

Kuga glanced up from his homework at his seat at the table, "Aren't you in the middle of your homework?"

Hoshitani paused, "Ah, well yeah…" he laughed awkwardly.

Nayuki frowned as he put his apron away, "I shouldn't go because I haven't started my homework yet…"

Tengenji stood up, "Give it here. I finished my homework already and you take forever, Hoshitani."

Hoshitani pouted and plopped into his seat again.

Nayuki passed the bag to Tengenji, "Thanks, Tengenji-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tengenji waved off as he took off for the nurse's office.

He showed the bag to the nurse as he entered, "I brought soup."

"Oh! That's fine," he said, "you can take it in for him."

Tengenji nodded then went over to Tsukigami's station. He entered without a warning, finding Tsukigami coughing into his arm. "I brought you Nayuki's soup," he said. "Just keep your sickness away from me."

Tsukigami scowled, clearing his throat, "Where's everyone else?"

"What, not happy to see me?" Tengenji grinned. He shrugged, moving to put the soup on the table and open it up, "They're still doing their homework."

"Oh," Tsukigami said as he watched Tengenji open the bowl and plop the spoon in.

Tengenji handed to bowl over, "Here. Eat up."

Tsukigami nodded, holding the bowl on his lap.

Tengenji sighed and dropped himself in the plastic seat against the wall.

Tsukigami raised an eyebrow, "What are you waiting for?"

Tengenji blinked and looked at him, "What do you mean? I'm waiting for you to eat. Then I'll take the box back."

Tsukigami shook his head, "You don't have to sit here. You can come back tomorrow and pick it up."

Tengenji raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" he asked slowly. "Sounds to me like you're trying to get rid of me."

Tsukigami didn't respond.

"So I was right?" Tengenji frowned. He leaned back in the seat, "Well, you can't get rid of me that easy. Now eat."

Tsukigami scowled but picked up the spoon. He carefully lifted it up, the scoop of the utensil halfway filled with broth, and shakily brought it up to his mouth.

Tengenji watched the painfully slow process three times, until Tsukigami rested his hand on his lap. Tengenji raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. As Tsukigami lifted his hand again, Tengenji huffed, having enough of seeing Tsukigami struggle with the simple mechanic. He pulled the chair up and grabbed the spoon before Tsukigami and lifted a full scoop up.

"Here," Tengenji simply said, holding the spoon in front of Tsukigami's mouth.

Tsukigami blinked in surprise, hesitating at the sudden help, then carefully opened his mouth.

Tengenji continued to spoon feed Tsukigami, until the bowl was nearly done and he said he had enough.

"...I won't say anything if you won't," Tsukigami said suddenly as Tengenji was packing the bowl back up.

"Of course not!" Tengenji retorted immediately, his cheeks dusting pink. "It was nothing anyways!"

Tsukigami coughed lightly, then nodded.

Tengenji took the bag and went to the exit of the space, "Well, good night."

"Yeah," Tsukigami hummed. "Thanks, Tengenji," he added after a second.

Tengenji paused for a brief moment, "Just rest up."

Tsukigami nodded, leaning back into his pillows, drowsiness flooding him. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes.

 **~0~**

The evening after, Tsukigami was allowed back into his room and the next morning he was doing much better than his first day.

"Tsukigami!" Hoshitani greeted that morning. "You look much better!"

"I feel better," Tsukigami agreed.

"Now we can back to practice like usual!" Nayuki cheered.

Tengenji huffed, "About time, you boor!" He let out a cough after that.

Everyone stared at him.

Tengenji paused in confusion from their gazes, then stiffened as he realized what he did, "Oh no."

Tsukigami tossed Tengenji a smirk, "Don't worry Tengenji, I'll bring you soup."

 **~0~**

 **I hope you enjoyed :) Tengenji and Tsukigami are my fave two so... my stories are mostly focused on them ^^ Stay tuned for more Starmyu fics from me~**


End file.
